


"Protective not Jealous"

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Series: The Ask Meme Drabbles (That No One Asked For) [1]
Category: All Time Low, Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, ask meme prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom





	"Protective not Jealous"

Alex isn't jealous per say, he would say he's more along the lines of protective. Cody may be able to build up a wall and shut a person out the minute he detects a lie but beforehand he's nice to everyone. Declaring everyone deserves at least one chance. Now both Cody and Alex were affectionate people, but Cody's is more often mistaken as serious flirting. 

Alex prefers being around Cody when he's drinking rather than not. Too many cases of "I was being nice and it got out of hand when I mentioned you." That's why now Alex has the rest of Set It Off on constant Cody watch when they're going out drinking. Nothing to drastic just the basic "He's more of an idiot, you know that, you've known him longer. Just if anything happens call me."But it was easier to ward off people when Alex was around. 

When they were enjoying each others company, both relaxing from nonstop touring and writing was one of the moments that was ruined by someone Cody had befriended on tour. It was just a simple text saying they were in town and if Cody was down for a party there was an address attached. It was a simple reply on Cody's end straight to the point. "Thanks but no, already a couple drinks into movie night." Alex had smirked at the reply, slightly readjusting to have a tighter hold on Cody.

It wasn't until much later, they were both only sitting at a buzz, just taking in soft touches and kisses, when once again his phone went off. Cody just reached over and locked it mumbling a small "Not important" as he retreated his arm back under the blanket where it was just on the line of almost uncomfortably warm. Then they came rapid fire texts.

"We should go out sometime, I could show you a good time."

"????? r u there"

"It's too early to be sleeping on the weekend, babe"

Alex read them out loud to Cody who just let out a heavy sigh, "Don't let it ruin our night baby." The snap of a picture being taken was enough for Cody to register what Alex was doing. The picture was sent off of Cody half awake on Alex's chest with the caption of "No I'm good." Then came a whole new wave of texts.

"Wrong person lol."

"I wouldn't want to be with your ugly ass anyway."

"Such a slut talking to me when you have a boyfriend."

Alex rolled his eyes and typed away, Cody had long since stopped caring when Alex did this. "I'm not the one who mistakes kindness for flirting." And he blocked the number.

"Stop being nice to people like that." Alex spoke scowl now resting on his face.

"I didn't want to give him my number but he was one of those people who call you to make sure you didn't put a fake in." Cody groaned "Now please I might actually fall asleep."


End file.
